


Finally Together

by Hedaslilwarrior



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, That´s how season3 should have eneded, fuck Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedaslilwarrior/pseuds/Hedaslilwarrior
Summary: Basically how season 3 should have ended





	

**Author's Note:**

> It´s my first fic hope it´ okay :)

A blinding light filled the room, Clarke´s body sagged in the throne. No one moved, their visions blurred and swimming, Murphy blinked a few times to clear his vision, the first thing he saw was The Commander laying unconscious on the floor, her chest slowly rising and falling. Bellamy walked over to Clarke and checked for her pulse, thoroughly ignoring The Commanders body and everything else in the room. The blonde´s pulse was weak, but it was there, “she´s alive” he spoke loud enough for the others to hear him.

Lexa stirred and groaned, her head was pounding, she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she was in her throne room, the brunette slowly pushed herself onto her elbows and her eyes instantly landed on Clarke´s slumped form. Bellamy was by her side, with his hand on her pulse point, The Commander leaped to her feet and almost sprinted towards her lover´s body. She kneeled between Clarke´s legs and cupped her face with her calloused hands. The brunette was looking at the blonde´s face as though she was trying to find something. After a beat Lexa whispered “Clarke, ai hodnes please wake up”. The older Blake sibling looked bewildered at scene unfolding in front of him, The commander that everyone thought to be dead was kneeling between his friends legs and and gently cupping her face. He looked over at his sister who had her mouth agape. Lexa´s left hand moved from Clarke´s face to grasp the blonde’s hand, while her right hand rubber circles on the shorter girl´s cheek. 

Clarke stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision was blurred but the brunette let out half a sob that caught the blondes attention. There, before her was Lexa, her Lexa kneeling between her legs tears running down her still somewhat blurry face. Clarke launched herself at the love of her life and kissed her with all her might. In that moment everything was all right, Allie was gone, her soulmate was alive and kissing her back and everyone was safe and happy.


End file.
